Charlie's Day
by eachwednesdayigetlost
Summary: My boredom cleared. Out of the mist I discerned two figures. One was our loveable Charlie. The other was a great American hero- Big Bird.
1. Part One

**Charlie's Day**

**Part One**

Charlie Pace was in a bad mood. Today he couldn't do anything right. All morning he had been getting in everyone's way. He had started out the day by helping with the raft, but he quit after he broke the rope and for a forth time a mound of bamboo poles had trampled him where he stood. Jin yelled at him in Korean as he left.

Then he decided to go see if Claire needed anything, but she just snapped at him when he woke up the baby. Hurley was fishing, so Charlie helped there for awhile. Hehooked himselftwice before he quit.

After that morning, he climbed a tree for a guava for lunch, and slipped, toppling to the ground. He grumbled as he sat down with the bruised fruit. Today he was just a grouch. Somehow thinking that made him feel a little better. It made him think of when he was little and his mum would break up his and Liam's fights with a song and a movie. The movie. He could remember every line.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_Grouches of the world unite!_

_Stand up for your grouchly rights!_

_Don't_

_Let the sunshine spoil the rain._

_Just stand up and complain._

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Charlie continued thinking of his childhood as he cut into the guava with one of Locke's hunting knifes. Walt and Vincent ran by. The boy was throwing a tennis ball down the beach for his dog, who promptly ran after it, caught it, killed it, and brought it back to Walt.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_We're never in a hurry._

_Got no time to worry._

_We'll take it nice and easy,_

_Singin' a song._

_There's never any trouble_

_We're floatin' like a bubble._

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Lighter than air._

_Why should we care?_

_We're easy goin'_

_We'll laugh our cares away_

_On this easy goin',_

_Easy goin' day._

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Charlie's attention wandered from the boy and his dog to the people in the camp. Kate asked Sawyer for something out of his stash. He dug around in his suitcases until he found whatever it was that "Freckles" wanted, and gave it to her, no questions asked.

A few minutes later, Jack walked by, followed closely by Sayid, who was asking the doctor to let him have something. Whatever it was, Jack did not want to give it up. He was adamant about his answer until Sayid finally stormed off.

Charlie marveled. It was like the invasion of the body-snatchers had switched Jack and Sawyer.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_It's fun to be in an upside-down world!_

_There's fish that fall out of the sea._

_There's upside-down clocks that make everyone late._

_Upside-down food that won't stay on your plate._

_In an upside-down world,_

_In an upside-down world,_

_There's upside-down everything all over town,_

_It looks so funny that I've got to frown,_

'_Cause a frown is a smile when you turn upside-down,_

_In an upside-down,_

_What-side down,_

_Whoop-side down,_

_Oop-side down,_

_What-side down,_

_Upside-down world!_

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Charlie's thought wandered back to his mum and Liam. The boys' father had walked out on them when they were just kids. Their mother worked two jobs to get them through school, and so was rarely home. Liam practically raised Charlie. And the withdrawal was barely over.

Despite everything, though, Charlie still missed his mum and Liam. It would have been nice to meet his brother's little girl, now that he was clean, and get to know her, and show her some of his favorite childhood things.

Uncle Charlie. He liked it. It was too bad that he was such an idiot. If he had accepted Liam's offer, he wouldn't be here on this island. He'd be in Sydney, being Uncle Charlie.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_Oh without them _

_I'm so blue._

_There's only one thing_

_That will do_

_To make this heart-ache end_

_To be_

_Back home_

_Again._


	2. Part Two

**Charlie's Day**

**Part Two**

Now it was dark, and Charlie couldn't sleep. He looked up into the sky. Normally he could see millions of tiny stars, twinkling in the blue abyss, but tonight he spotted just one. It reminded Charlie of himself, lost and alone.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_One little star,_

_All alone in the sky._

_Do you ever get lonely _

_As the twilight drifts by?_

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Elizabeth Pace looked out the window of her bedroom. Her boys had long since left the house, pursuing their dream: _Driveshaft_. She had watched them on television, and knew just like that that they were on drugs.

Now her Liam was clean. It had been a long road, but when he had learned that he would be a father, he came to his mother for help. He did not want to be like his own father. Liam made a home for himself in Australia, and was now the perfect son and father. Little Mia would never want for anything.

But Charlie… The last time she had seen him, he was in trouble. He tried to hide it, but mothers know everything. It was very painful to think of his death. The plane had disappeared, and after six weeks, the airline was forced to quit the search, due to shortage of funds.

She wondered again if he was alive, and if he was if he was looking at the tiny little star that was twinling in the sky.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_One little star,_

_In the darkening blue._

_Do you long for another_

_Just the way that I do?_

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Liam Pace tucked his little girl into bed. As she drifted off, thumb in mouth, he thought back to a time when he used to put Charlie to bed at night. He'd fall asleep in the same position. Liam wondered if his daughter would suck her thumb until she was seven as Charlie had. They looked so much alike, Mia and Charlie. Liam knew that his brother would love her if they ever got the chance to meet.

He wandered out into his backyard. There was just one star shining tonight. He thought about his brother, and then memories from his childhood flooded him, so he sat down in a lawnchair near Mia's sandbox, keeping tear-stained eyes on the star.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_Sky begins to fill._

_Darkness ends the day._

_Someone who I love is far away._

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Elizabeth closed the window to keep out the draft, but she kept her eyes on the star and her heart on her son.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_One little star,_

_Reaching far through the night._

_Do you shine on my someone?_

_Are we sharing your light?_

_O one little star,_

_Shine on us both tonight._

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Charlie rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. Still he saw that one star, burning on in his vision. _I wish my mum and Liam were here_, he thought. _Then we'd all be together. I wonder what they're doing right now…_

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

_One little star,_

_One little star,_

_One lit-le star-,_

_Reaching far through the night_

_Reaching far through the night_

_Far through the night._

_Won't you shine on my someone_

_Shine on my someone_

_Shine on my someone_

_So we're sharing your light?_

_Oh please share your light_

_Ahh, ah, ah._

_Oh, one little star,_

_Shine on us all tonight._

* * *

**A/N:** This is what happens when you get my LOST brain bored and then you feed it "Follow that Bird." I hope you enjoyed my… oddness.

Oh, and I own nothing. Now, on to the reviews. Take it,Count!

Count: _I love to count reviewers._

_One, one reviewer._

_Two, that's two reviewers!_

_Four, Oh I love this! Four reviewers!_


End file.
